Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Dwa kolejne rozdziały...
Tak więc, skończyła wcześniej niż planowałam :) Ah, ten nieoczekiwany, nieograniczony dostęp do komutera ;) Tak więc, oto i publikuję znów dwa rozdziały (bo jeden znów jest krótki...) mojego fanficku, który zgodnie z pewną sugestią nazwałam "Kraina Lodu 2: Powrót Hansa"... Miłego czytania ^_^ *** Rozdział V - Już jesteśmy – zawołała Elsa, wchodząc wraz z Hansem do pokoju. - A on co tu robi? – jęknęła z niesmakiem Anna. - Spokojnie, może być nam jeszcze potrzebny… - A co jemu się stało? – wskazała na jego ramię, z którego ciekła krew. - Och… - Elsa podbiegła do szafki wyjmując z niej szeroką, białą wstążkę, podeszła do Hansa, po czym zaczęła owijać jego ranę. Au… -syknął nagle. - Przepraszam… - Za co go przepraszasz? – zirytowała się Anna – Przecież to on powinien tysiąckrotnie przepraszać cię za to, że omal nie zabił ciebie… No i mnie. - On uratował mi przed chwilą życie – wyjaśniła Elsa. - Że co proszę? - Gdy jeden ze strażników Weseltona wystrzelił w moim kierunku strzałę, przewrócił mnie na ziemię, ale sam został ranny… Daj mu więc chociaż przez chwilę spokój. Anna była w szoku. Jej własna siostra obandażowywała właśnie ranę niedoszłemu mordercy, który kosztem ich życia chciał przejąć tron. Elsa była jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana niż jej się wydawało… - Dobra, niech ci będzie… - machnęła ręką – Ale i tak mu nie wierzę… - W każdym razie, nie po to się tutaj spotkaliśmy… - zaczął Hans. - Właśnie. Otóż myślałam, że mogę już w pełni kontrolować swoje moce, ale myliłam się… Gdy się denerwuję, nie jestem w stanie nad tym zapanować… Dziś o mały włos nie zabiłam Weseltona, ale co może wydarzyć się jutro? Mogę już całkiem zapomnieć o powstrzymywaniu mocy… I teraz pytanie do was… Co powinnam zrobić? - Unikać stresujących sytuacji… - rzuciła Anna. - Unikać stresujących sytuacji? Jako królowa nie jest w stanie tego zrobić… - Ależ jest, wystarczy, że przestaniesz się koło niej kręcić. - To nie moja wina, że mój własny brat skazał mnie na coś takiego… Myślisz, że to przyjemnie jest przez czas nieokreślony mieszkać z tobą pod jednym dachem? - Ja też nie skaczę z tego powodu z radości… - Dosyć już… - przerwała Elsa – Pomyślmy jeszcze raz… Muszę zacząć panować nad swoimi mocami. Problem polega na tym, że nie wiem jak… O wiele łatwiej by było, gdybym znała kogoś, kto ma takie same moce jak ja i powiedział mi, jak mam się z tym uporać… Anna zastanowiła się przez chwilę… Trolle wiedziały dużo o mocy Elsy, a szczególnie Bazaltar. Uzdrowił Annę, gdy była jeszcze dzieckiem i powiedział, jak ma uniknąć zamarznięcia… Może wiedziałby również, czy jest gdzieś jeszcze kto posiadający moc taką jak Elsa… - Wiecie co… - zaczęła nieśmiało – Chyba mam pewien pomysł… Rozdział VI - Daleko jeszcze? - dopytywał się Hans. - Ech… Czy on naprawdę musiał jechać z nami? – westchnął ciężko Kristoff – Nie uśmiecha mi się podróżowanie z nim aż do Doliny Żywej Skały… - Musiał, Kristoff – odparła Elsa – Gdyby został sam w zamku narazilibyśmy całe królestwo na jakąś kolejną jego intrygę… Poza tym, miał mnie pilnować… - Aha, już widzę, jak cię pilnuję… -burknęła Anna krzyżując ramiona – Prawda jest taka, że nie wiemy, czy możemy mu do końca zaufać… Raz jedyny uwierzyłam mu i teraz żałuję… Elsa i Hans jechali na osobnych koniach, a Annę i Kristoffa wiózł Sven. Podążali po coraz to bardziej stromym zboczu góry. Im dłużej jechali, robiło się coraz zimniej… Po długim czasie wędrówki dotarli do doliny. - Cześć wszystkim – zawołała radośnie Anna do ułożonych blisko siebie okrągłych skał. - Kamienie? – zapytał Hans – To do nich przyszliśmy? - W pewnym sensie – Elsa uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. Kamienie te jednak zadrżały, po czym zamiast nich pojawiła się cała wręcz armia trolli. - Witajcie! – zawołali chórem. - Dawno was tutaj nie było – Bulda podeszła do swojego przybranego syna. - Wiemy, ale mamy bardzo ważną sprawę… Gdzie jest dziadek? –zapytał Kristoff. - Co tam dziadek, ja jestem! – zza jednej ze skał wyłonił się Olaf, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty. Od czasu wielkiej odwilży mieszkał wraz z trollami. Czuł się tutaj znacznie lepiej niż w zamki, chociaż często odwiedzał w Arandelle swoich przyjaciół. - Cześć Olaf! – Anna radośnie powitała bałwanka – Wybacz, ale tym razem naprawdę potrzebny nam Bazaltar… - Jestem tutaj – z oddali usłyszeli niski głos – Co takiego ważnego się stało? - Dziadku… Elsa ma znów problem z zapanowaniem nad swoimi mocami… -zaczął Kristoff. - Chodzi o to – kontynuowała Anna – że chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć… Skoro wiesz tyle o jej lodowej mocy, to czy nie wiesz może, czy ktoś oprócz niej ma takie zdolności? Troll popatrzył na Elsę. - Obdarzona… - westchnął – Podejdź tutaj, dziecko – chwycił młodą królową za ręce – Twoja moc jest wyjątkowa. Piękna, ale też czasami niebezpieczna… Nie martw się jednak, nie jesteś jedyna… Na przestrzeni wieków rodziło się wiele ludzi, którzy posiadali takie zdolności… Z tego co mi wiadomo, ale nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, po drugiej stronie tych gór mieszka kobieta o imieniu Vega. Była tutaj wiele lat temu, prosić nas o pomoc, gdyż podobnie jak ty miała problem z kontrolowaniem mocy… Jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, to było to jakieś… Pięćdziesiąt lat temu… - Faktycznie, trochę dawno – westchnęła Elsa – Ale jest szansa, że ją znajdziemy? - Tak, myślę nawet, że dość duża… Osoby posiadające tę moc przeważnie żyją dość długo, więcej, niż przeciętni ludzie, więc jeśli się nie przeprowadziła, na pewno ją znajdziecie… - Zgoda… Idę tam – oznajmiła. - Czekaj, idę z tobą – Anna chwyciła ją za ramię – Przecież to daleko. - Właśnie, dlatego musisz zostać. Zajmiesz się królestwem. - I mam zostać w pałacu sama z Hansem? – spytała z kpiną – Nie piszę się na to… - Ale przyda wam się przewodnik, nie? – wtrącił się Kristoff – Poza tym, skoro Anna, ty idziesz, idę z tobą. Uśmiechnęła się, po czym przytuliła się do niego. - Bez ciebie przecież nigdzie bym się nie ruszyła… - Urocze, ale… - chrząknął znacząco Hans – Co ze mną? - Ach, no tak… - westchnął Kristoff – Jeszcze on… Nie możemy zostawić go samego w pałacu… Jeszcze znów coś wykombinuje. - Dlatego też idę z wami – podszedł do Elsy – Może królowej przyda się ochrona. Pokręciła głową. Wystawiła rękę nad którą pojawił się jasny śniegowy obłoczek. - No tak… - przecież miała magiczna moc, poradziłaby sobie sama – Lecz i tak będę wam towarzyszyć. - I jak też! – zawołał Olaf, wskakując na Svena – Ruszajmy więc do… - Wybacz Olaf – Elsa chwyciła bałwanka i postawiła go na ziemi – Ty zostaniesz na miejscu. Pójdziesz do Arandelle i przekażesz radzie królewskiej, żeby wybrali tymczasowego zastępcę i dopilnujesz, aby nic złego się nie działo, ale nikomu nie możesz powiedzieć, gdzie pojechaliśmy i dlaczego, zgoda? Wolę, żeby to pozostało tajemnicą… - Myślę, że to może wam się przydać – wtrącił Bazaltar podając Elsie i Olafowi płaskie, przezroczyste kamyki uwiązane na rzemykach – Dzięki nim będziecie się mogli kontaktować. Wystarczy, że jedno z was pomyśli o drugim. - Dziękujemy, Baltazarze – uśmiechnęła się królowa – Dobrze więc, nie traćmy czasu. Ruszajmy! *** CDN... :P Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania